Afronta Tus Miedos
by Dreamdy
Summary: Todos tenemos miedos, pero siempre es mejor enfrentarlos que escondernos de ellos. Es el deber de Honey y Baymax el animar a GoGo y a Hiro a confesarse sus sentimientos el uno al otro y que no sientan más ese miedo al rechazo.
1. Honey y GoGo

**Bueno, es la primera vez que escribo de esto, yo no pensaba escribir sobre Big Hero 6 hasta que saliera la pelicula (tanto por algunas dudas que tengo, asi como porque yo pensaba que aun no estaba esta opcion en fanfiction. En fin, el resto mejor se los dejo al final de el capitulo.**

**Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Big Hero 6, Disney lo es.**

* * *

><p>— Es que no es posible. —<p>

— Si, si lo es. —

— ¿Pero por qué? —

— No lo sé. ¿Cosas de la vida? —

— De entre todos los chicos existentes de San Fransokyo ¡¿Por qué él?!. —

— Gogo, cálmate. Enamorarse no tiene nada de malo, amiga. —

— Si, si lo tiene; yo jamás he estado enamorada de nadie, Honey. —

— Siempre hay una primera vez para todo. —

— Es que no es justo ¿Por qué Tadashi tuvo que llevar a su hermanito? Si no lo hubiera hecho, seguramente esto no estaría sucediendo. —

Habían pasado ya varias semanas desde lo que pasó con Yokay **[1]** y Gogo había estado pensando en ese tema durante varios días, por lo que había llamado a su mejor amiga: Honey. **[2]** En este momento estaban en un parque, ya que Honey había pensado que sería un buen lugar para que Gogo despejase su mente.

— Eso no hubiera cambiado nada, Gogo, solo el hecho de que no lo hubieras conocido antes, después de todo, él es muy inteligente, habría llegado tarde o temprano allí. — **  
><strong>

—Pues hubiera sido mejor. Tal vez, yo estaría con alguien más. Tal vez, él tendría una novia y yo me habría dado por vencida rápidamente. Tal vez… —

— Si, si, lo que digas. Solo te diré algo; esos "tal vez" y ese "hubiera" no existen ¿entendiste? Las cosas fueron de este modo por algo. Mira, te contaré algo que jamás le he dicho a nadie más. —

Honey empezó a contarle sobre su enamoramiento secreto y las consecuencias de no haber tenido el valor para afrontar al chico que le gustaba. Gogo no hacía más que escuchar a su amiga. Honey lloraba mientras contaba algunas cosas de su historia y Gogo no encontraba manera de consolarla.

— Entonces ¿tú te enamoraste de Tadashi? —Gogo preguntó con suavidad.

— Si, Gogo. —Contestó Honey limpiándose una lagrima que se había escapado de su intento por no llorar otra vez. —No sabes cómo me sentí cuando me enteré de que Tadashi había muerto. Yo sé que no habría cambiado nada si yo le hubiera confesado mis sentimientos, pero al menos sabría si mi amor era correspondido o no. —Honey suspiró— Ahora esa duda me acompañará por el resto de mi vida. —

— ¿Pero por qué me cuentas esto? —

— Porque tu si tienes la oportunidad que yo nunca volveré a tener —Honey se paró enfrente de Gogo y la tomó por los hombros.— Gogo, tu aun tienes la oportunidad que yo ya no tengo. No sabes si Hiro va a morir mañana o… —Gogo interrumpió a Honey antes de que pudiera continuar.

— Por favor no digas eso ni de broma, Honey. No sabría que hacer si me enterara de que jamás volveré a ver a Hiro; sus lindos ojos cafés, su tierno rostro, ese cabello alocado… —Gogo pensaba en voz alta sin que se diera cuenta. La chica de ojos verdes intentaba no reírse - la tristeza de sus recuerdos se fue en el momento en que Gogo comenzó a hablar como idiota enamorada sobre las características de Hiro - ya que quería saber que tan enamorada estaba del mencionado chico.

Finalmente, su risa pudo más que su fuerza de voluntad y empezó a reírse como si no hubiera un mañana.

— ¿Lo ves? Realmente estas enamorada de Hiro —Dijo Honey entre risas.

— ¡Bien, lo admito! ¡Estoy enamorada! —Grito Gogo sin darse cuenta de quienes se aproximaban por detrás.

— ¿Enamorada de quien, Gogo? —Preguntó una voz muy familiar. Honey hizo una mueca de ´estas muerta´ .

Gogo se dio lentamente media vuelta y en ese mismo momento deseó que la matara un rayo.

Frente a ella estaban Baymax y…

…_Hiro.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>[1]Como había dicho antes, yo no pensaba escribir esto hasta que viera la película. Si les soy sincera, yo no creo que Tadashi éste muerto, pero; uno: no sé si de verdad esté vivo y dos: esto era importante para la<strong> **historia.**

**[2]No sé, ni creo, que Honey y Gogo sean mejores amigas, pero no encontraba otra escusa para ponerla en el lugar que ocupa como para que Gogo le cuente algo tan intimo.**

**Obviamente, esto aun continua. No seré tan exigente, para publicar el siguiente capitulo, quiero mínimo cinco reviews :c**

**También los invito para que le den me gusta a mi pagina de facebook, el nombre es el mismo de mi cuenta de fanfiction.**

**Nos leemos después.**

**Dreamdy.**


	2. Baymax y Hiro

**Antes que nada, ¡NO ME MATEN! D: Yo sé que tardé un buen tiempo en actualizar, pero tuve unos problemas. Ademas, aproveché el cumpleaños de una gran amiga mía -podría decir hermana- CriXar. Como ella y yo somos de diferentes países, no puedo darle un regalo en persona, así que quise darle esto como regalo :3 Bueno, Crix, este capitulo está dedicado para ti n.n Feliz cumpleaños, hermana :3**

**Traté de ponerle en menor numero de spoiler posible para los que viven en países en los que aun no se estrena la película. Si. Tiene spoilers, pero no son nada importante.**

**Disclaimer: Big Hero 6 es propiedad de Disney. Yo solo soy dueña de la trama de este fanfic.**

* * *

><p>— Ya llegué, tía Cass —Hiro dijo mientras entraba a su casa.<p>

— ¿Cómo te fue hoy, cariño? —La mujer dijo dulcemente a su sobrino.

— Oh, ya sabes, regular —

— Supondré que eso es algo bueno —

— Se podría decir que si —Si era honesto, su día no le había ido de maravilla, pero no quería preocupar a su tía.

Hiro sacó un cuaderno y un lápiz.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? —Preguntó la mujer.

— Tarea de ciencias —El niño dijo sin importancia.

A pesar de que él se disponía a hacer su tarea, no había podido sacarse a alguien de sus pensamientos; otra razón por la que su día no había ido muy bien.

Después de un rato de ver que el joven pelinegro no quitaba su mirada de su cuaderno, decidió acercarse a donde su sobrino para ver qué era lo que lo tenía tan concentrado –por lo regular, Hiro hacia sus tareas rápidamente y sin mucha concentración– Cuando miró el cuaderno del chico, no pudo evitar que se le dibujara una sonrisa en su cara. La dichosa tarea del muchacho, no era más que un dibujo de una chica, la cual ella conocía a la perfeccion –a pesar de ser sombreado– . El dibujo era de una chica pelinegra y de ojos cafés: GoGo Tomago.**[4]**

Al ver que el niño aun no se había percatado de su cercana presencia, soltó un pequeño comentario.

— No sabía que ahora la materia de ciencias se trataba de dibujar chicas bonitas —La mujer dijo con un pequeño tono de burla hacia la "tarea" del pelinegro.

Dicho muchacho, saltó por el susto y se habría caído de no ser porque su tía se encontraba detrás de él y sujetó la silla antes de que el niño cayera.

— ¿Qué? —tal parecía que el muchacho no tenía ni idea de lo que había estado haciendo; el solo empezó a pensar en la chica que lo tenía cacheteando las banquetas desde hace un tiempo. **[5]** Cuando Hiro miró su cuaderno y comprendió el porqué del comentario de su tia, el pobre se sonrojo del escarlata más intenso que pudieras imaginarte, pero ese no es el tema que interesa ahora.

Al pasado de unos minutos, la tía de Hiro no dejaba de molestarle con el tema de que el muchacho se había enamorado, aunque el en realidad no contestaba nada de lo que le preguntaba. Si creías que Hiro no podía estar más sonrojado que hace un rato, estas realmente equivocado. Por tanto comentario de su tía, el niño parecía tener la piel – al menos la de la cara – de color rojo oscuro.

Finalmente, el chico ya no podía seguir con esto y decidió mejor ir con su "consejero" y amigo robot. El problema era que no lo había visto en todo el tiempo que tenía de haber llegado.

— ¿Has visto a Baymax, tía Cass? —aprovechó para cambiar de tema.

— En tu habitación. Le tuve que pedir que no saliera de ahí, porque no dejaba de tirar las cosas de la casa cuando se movía. Admito que es adorable de esa forma, pero al menos quiero que tenga más cuidado o terminará por destruir todo. —justo cuando terminó la oración, un golpe se escuchó desde la habitación de Hiro.

— Creo que lo volvió a hacer. —Hiro realmente, y digo realmente, agradeció que Baymax a veces tuviera problemas con su tamaño. Eso le dio una buena excusa para irse y no tener que seguir con la "charla" que estaba teniendo con su tía.

Al llegar a su habitación, se encontró con un Baymax casi sin batería y un gran desorden a su alrededor. El chico solamente suspiró al ver nuevamente el desorden que hace tan solo unos días acababa de re-ordenar, Baymax hacia eso muy repetidamente aunque ambos trataran de evitar que pasara. Durante un tiempo, Hiro estaba tratando de hacer algún artefacto que alertara o tan siquiera diera una pequeña señal de que la batería estaba baja, claro, antes de que Baymax empezara a actuar como un borracho.

A pesar de todo eso, el chico le dio una sonrisa al robot, a lo cual su respuesta fue una especie de balbuceo que trató de interpretar como un 'lo siento'. Hiro se dirigió hacia Baymax y lo llevo a su centro de energía. **[6]**

Después de unos pocos minutos, Baymax estaba de nuevo en sus funciones, así como su forma regordeta había vuelto. Hiro estaba recogiendo unas cosas del suelo, cuando sintió que un par de brazos esponjosos lo rodearon en un abrazo.

— ¿Pasa algo, Hiro? —preguntó Baymax mientras lo abrazaba.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —A pesar de que no Baymax no tenía mucho tiempo al lado de Hiro, podía saber cuándo algo andaba mal, cosa que sorprendía a todos, eso y el hecho de que Baymax era un robot. ¿Por qué se sorprendían de que Baymax era un robot? Bueno, tal vez porque a veces se expresaba como un humano.

— Haz estado muy callado —

— Estoy bien, Baymax, de verdad —

— Te haré un escaneo —

— No, sin escaneos —advirtió en joven adolescente.

— Escaneo completo —

— Imposible —

— Tu nivel de hormonas está aumentando, así como muestras comportamientos irregulares cuando estas cerca de alguien —dijo Baymax— Diagnostico —Hizo una pausa dramática —Hormonas adolescentes—

El chico se heló ante lo que dijo el gran robot. ¿Acaso no podía ser un poco más discreto? Su tía podría estar escuchándolos. Si, tal vez su tía ya sabía que le gustaba alguien, pero de por si le costó mucho trabajo tener que soportar todo lo que le decía, como para que tuviera que volver a hacerlo. Así que antes de que ella le volviera a insistir sobre el tema, pensó que era mejor idea salir un rato.

— Vamos, Baymax, ¿Qué te parece si salimos un rato? —

— ¿Eso mejorará tu estado de animo? —

— Sí, sí, solo vayámonos —dijo Hiro un poco nervioso.

Bajaron a la cafetería en donde se encontraba su tía abriendo el lugar. Hiro se acercó y le avisó que estaría fuera durante un tiempo, posteriormente salió por la puerta del lugar junto con Baymax.

Iban caminando cerca de un parque y Hiro decidió que sería un buen lugar para despejar sus pensamientos.

Se arrepintió de llevar a Baymax consigo, porque no dejaba de tratar de hacer que le dijera las razones de su comportamiento anormal. Después de un buen tiempo de insistir, Hiro finalmente le dijo la causa de su problema pensando que el robot no sabía nada acerca del amor. Para su mala suerte, Baymax ya había descargado anteriormente el concepto del amor.

—¿Por qué no le dices lo que sientes por ella? Nunca vas a saber lo que pasará hasta que no lo intentes —

—¿Sabes, Baymax? Lo que me dices me recuerda cuando Tadashi y yo tuvimos una conversación sobre sus sentimientos por… —fue interrumpido por Baymax.

— GoGo —

— ¿Qué? No, por Honey. Tadashi estaba locamente enamorado de ella, es una lástima que nunca pudo decirle sus sentimientos —Hiro miró al suelo con una sonrisa triste al recordar cuando su hermano mayor y él tuvieron esa conversación poco después de que Tadashi lo llevara al laboratorio. Cuando Tadashi había comenzado a hablarle sobre Honey, en ese momento solo le conocía como 'la chica', no comprendía a su hermano, ya que no sabía nada de esa chica misteriosa además de lo que le platicaba. Sin embargo, cuando la conoció, se dio cuenta porque su hermano se había fijado en ella. Lo admitía, Honey era realmente divertida, además de que parecía preocuparse por Tadashi. Pero ahora, se preguntaba si ellos hubieran terminado juntos. Su hermano pensaba declarársele a Honey después del evento en el que él había participado. Entonces pasó el incendió y…bueno, su hermano murió. Baymax lo sacó de sus pensamientos al seguir hablando.

— No, GoGo; esta justo ahí —señalo a un par de chicas no muy lejos de donde se encontraban ellos— ¿Qué hubiera hecho Tadashi en este momento? —

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó Hiro un poco desconcertado.

— ¿Qué hubiera hecho Tadashi si tuviera la oportunidad de decirle sus sentimientos a Honey? —

— Iría hacia ella y le confesaría sus sentimientos —Hiro dijo sin mucha importancia, después se dio cuenta de lo que quería decir Baymax y le sonrió. —¡Gracias, Baymax! Eres un genio —

— No soy un genio, soy un robot —Baymax le miró en confusión.

— No quise decir genio en la forma literal, quise decir… —Hiro se dio cuenta que tardaría un tiempo en explicarle eso a Baymax, en ese tiempo, Honey y GoGo podrían irse— Te lo diré después, solo vamos —

Hiro se dirigió junto con Baymax a donde estaban Honey y GoGo. No podía escuchar de qué hablaban las dos chicas, pero podía entender que era algo realmente serio como para que no notasen su presencia cercana.

Fue entonces cuando GoGo gritó "¡Bien, lo admito! ¡Estoy enamorada!" Sintió como si le estuvieran encajando un cuchillo ardiendo en el pecho. "Estoy enamorada" fue sin duda un golpe bajo para Hiro. ¿De quién estaría enamorada? ¿Fred? ¿Wasabi? ¿Tadashi? ¿Alguien más que él no conozca? Porque definitivamente no podía ser él. ¿O sí? No. Una chica tan hermosa como ella no se fijaría en un palillo de dientes como él. Lo único que podía hacer era aceptar que su amor platónico no le era correspondido. Por lo que solamente preguntó:

— ¿Enamorada de quien, GoGo? —

* * *

><p><strong>[4] No sé si Hiro sabe dibujar, pero bueno :P<br>[5] Para los que no entiendan, cacheteando las banquetas significa enamorado como idiota (al menos yo lo entiendo algo así xD)  
>[6] Mini-spoiler. Centro de energía o algo así es donde Baymax se carga. Si, como un cargador o algo. No recuerdo el nombre exacto del artefacto, pero era algo así.<strong>

**Jeje :P ¿Ustedes esperaban la continuación del capitulo anterior, no? Iba a hacerlo de hecho, pero luego volví a leer el resumen y me di cuenta que no había nada de Baymax ayudando a Hiro, por lo que puse esto en su lugar. Si visitaron mi pagina, se dieron cuenta que esto era originalmente un one-shot, pero lo dividí en dos partes, aunque ahora de aquí en adelante reescribiré todo lo que tenia planeado originalmente :P ¿Por que? Bueno, en primero porque quiero :v En segunda, con un solo capitulo este fic ya tiene 22 reviews ¿Cuantos tendría si tuviera mas capítulos? Les diré algo seguro, este fic tendrá al menos mas de tres capítulos.**

**Una vez mas les invito a darle me gusta a mi pagina de facebook por si no lo han hecho. ¿Les gusta el HiroGo y el TadaHoney? porque si es así, los invito a darle me gusta a mi pagina, se llama HiroGo & TadaHoney. Se busca un cdc, por si quieren ;)**

**Dreamdy**


End file.
